


Green

by Glare



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glare/pseuds/Glare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a lot of speculation into the Vigilante's uniform. The most debated subject of all is "Why green?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking about that AU where people see color when they meet their soulmate and this just kind of happened. Just a short little thing I needed to get down.  
> Unbeta'd.  
> Hope you enjoy.

At first, Oliver thinks that there might be something wrong with him. He’s heard stories, of course, of when people see color. It’s supposed to be sudden and vibrant and beautiful, drab greys and blacks becoming an incalculable number of different shades. This is none of those things. His colors are faded—washed out and wrong. They come and go. Some things stay grey.  
   
He thinks that it’s him. That he’s done something wrong. That maybe his colors are faded because the man that pressed cold steel to his throat didn’t get the memo that they were _meant to be_. Then Slade mutters something, and off-handed comment during training, about how distracting the colors were when they wouldn’t stay put and Oliver realizes that it’s not just him. Somehow, they’re missing something.

 Her name is Shado. Fyers throws her to the ground at their feet, and the world explodes. This is what the stories spoke of, blacks and whites and greys erupting into something new. They stumble through the forest, barely escaping Fyers’ men in the disorientation that comes with their new world, but they make it safely back to the plane. Together. Together, Oliver thinks, they can conquer anything.

 When Fyers is gone, they get five months reprieve. Five months of color and laughter and love. Oliver's favorite color is green. Shado taught them the names, first in Mandarin then in English, recalling old stories her father once told her. It's the color or the leaves and Shado's hood. Slade teaches them how to survive. How to make snares and follow tracks (not that Shado really needs the training). Oliver curls up between them at night, safe and content, and for the first time since he can remember, he longs for nothing more.

 Then the freighter comes.

 There is much speculation on the vigilante’s uniform. Those who can see it ask, why green? The rumors are extensive, and they’re not all wrong. He had trained in a jungle environment, and to those who are unable to see color it would be almost black. They’re not completely wrong, but they will never be right.

 His world is black and white and grey, but he can still see green. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
